Endings
by LionofPerth
Summary: The end of KotOR 1 as I think it should be. One shot. The canon I run with when I write a SW Pen and Paper game set in the Old Republic era.


Revan studied the hoplographic in the centre of the Ebon Hawk, another memory of planning an attack on the Mandalorians in his mind for a second. He looked at the beings around the table, each one of them looking ready for combat. He took a single breath, the feeling of Bastila through their bond so warped and twisted he could barely recognise the woman he'd come to love. The last day was quickly recounted mentally, the hidden cache of weapons and armour put to good use. Even Carth had to admit that the blasters now at his side were something the Republic could never equal.

Finally he returned to the present, the only one missing from the table was Canderous Odo, and he was still working on the armour he recovered.

'We'll go in with the Republic assault team, Carth, take the upper decks and clear them. Juhani, stay with them. Mission, Zaalbar, Jolee, stop the droid production if you can. Wait on my signal before attacking. Canderous, I want you to come in with me,' Revan said, almost everyone stunned when he came in full armour, burnt orange with black stripes on the arm.

'I can,' Canderous replied, his voice distorted by the heavy armour. The repeater in his hands was charged, the many upgrades applied to it now obvious to the group.

'Time for your own armour,' Canderous said, placing a bundle in front of Revan. Revan nodded, Mission and Zaalbar heading to the cockpit as he walked to the port cabin.

* * *

Revan waited as the airlock cycled, thankful that Mandalorian armour was sealed for space. The twin lightsabres sat at his belt, his hand floating above the hilts. The inside door finally opened, three dark apprentices waiting at the door. They recognised the helm, and the armour, immediately bowing to Revan. As they rose on his word Revan lit his sabres, twin cobalt blades shining with pure light. At first the apprentices shuddered, a long burst from Canderous ending two of them, the third falling to Revan's lightsabre.

He heard Carth's voice over the comm, the many charges ripping into the hull of the Star Forge, dozens of Jedi, and hundreds of troops charging into combat. Revan spun, facing three more dark apprentices, Canderous living up to the Mandalorian code, charging into combat, a almost solid beam of light leaving his weapon. Silver armoured Sith troopers falling one after the other, the three ahead of Revan staring at his armour.

'If I can defeat the Clans, Mandalore and his guard in combat, then what hope do you have?' Revan asked, the three charging at once. The longer sabre swung out at knee level, two falling, the other losing his hand to the shorter blade. Revan advanced with two other Jedi, the Sith falling behind them, a wake of broken bodies and fatalities.

Juhani strode beside Carth, the reflect bolts from her sabre returned to those who fired them with pinpoint accuracy, Jolee had disappeared, yet Zaalbar and Mission remained, the wookie showing his fearsome strength, throwing one Sith trooper into another, then the bowcaster sang, ending the brief threat of a mounted repeater blaster.

Revan continued to advance, a group of heavily armoured assault marines following Canderous, while they wore Republic armour rather than Mandalorian, it was obvious they, at least for this battle, would be considered Mandalorian.

Another apprentice charged at Revan, slammed into the wall with a simple Force push he continued, a single calm centre in a storm unlike any other. The path to the command room was in front of him. He focused on the path, the same twisted image of Bastila waiting for him, then Malak. He could also feel more than one hundred other spots in the Force, yet he could be no more sure of what they were. He continued to advance, the Jedi at his side holding the bulkhead door against the Sith.

The Sith charged in groups, instead of the nonlethal strikes they were all aimed to kill, each time Revan took a step another Sith warrior fell, not all of them trained in the Dark side, but trained in how to counter the style of a Jedi. As Revan found out, they weren't able to deal with a Mandalorian, his strikes having double the effect they had previously.

The final door to the command chamber was ahead of him, and the final Sith warrior bisected as he attempted to charge him. With a thought the door crumbled, torn from its place. Bastila stood waiting, her sabre already engaged, but the wrong colour.

'I knew you would come,' she said, her voice broken, but Revan couldn't explain why it sounded that way.

'You know me better than that,' Revan started. 'You knew I would come here, and you knew I would not be alone.'

'You're right, I do know you better,' Bastila said. 'I know how to stop you, my Master taught me much.'

'You need no master,' Revan said, ducking the first swing. He stop the next three, ozone almost overpowering, even through the filters. He counter attacked, moving through the forms that he was first shown by Bastila, her expression didn't change, yet her eyes showed exactly what she was feeling, which quickly turned into conflict. Lightning shot from her sabre, deflected by Revan's will alone. Deep scars appeared in the metal beneath their feet, liquid for a second before it cooled. Revan moved in another pattern he was taught by Bastila, though he was using the simplest of the Jedi forms none of her strikes broke through his blocks.

The same could not be said of her attempts to block his strikes. Her robes and armour were covered in small burns, if not open to show her skin. She struggled against the strength of his attacks, but no matter how much of the Dark Side she called on, her own abilities would not increase. She tried to dodge a counter stroke from Revan, his shoto taking off an end of her staff sabre, the sparks distracting her for a second, long enough for his Force thrust to blast her across the room, her sabre falling from her hands.

Revan stood on the sabre, kicking it towards her, yet she did not light it. 'Are you beaten?'

'I am not beaten,' Bastila said, pushing herself to a standing position, again no matter how much of the Force she called to her, her body did not heal, her aches only amplified. 'But I am not going to resist you either. I have fallen... Revan, fallen deeper than you could believe.'

'I could,' Revan replied. He put his sabres away, the room now dull without the light of their blades. He took his helmet and gloves off, focusing on the only other person in the room. 'I have regained so much of memories, I can... you dared face me before, this time our positions are reversed, but my feelings have not.'

'You can't... not after...' Bastila whispered, tears falling to the floor.

'I can, I never changed, you saved me, let me save you,' Revan said slowly, moving towards Bastila. Once again the lightsabre fell from her hands, her disgust with what now lay with.

'You don't have any other choice.'

'Yes, I do. We always had. Stand with me, help me, guide the Republic as you guided the Sith, let them defeat their foes, not because they need you, not because you have to, not because you have to prove anything to me, do it because I ask you, because I love you, and always will. Do it so we have a chance to be all we were meant to be,' Revan said, now in front of Bastila. 'It might not be the one you found on Dantooine, but it is the right colour.'

Revan took one of Bastila's hands, dropping the brilliant orange crystal into it. She looked into the uncut crystal, finding a peace her soul had not had for weeks. She wept, finally free of the taint inflicted on her soul. She wept like she had never done before, and with it the Force around her consoled her, warmed her, and guided her into the arms of the man she loved. Despite the armour she knew Revan, in that moment everything she had been through seemed a shadow of what Revan endured every day with his memories. Another second passed, Revan's bare hand on her cheek, bringing their lips together. As they parted she knew she had been saved, just as she saved Revan on his command ship over a year ago.

'Thank you,' she whispered, not daring to let go of Revan. He stepped back gently, passing her his helmet.

'Can you do what I ask?' he asked, his armoured gloves back on.

'I can, for us,' Bastila replied. She wished for a chance to change, to cast off the dark robes with their Sith made armour. Revan passed her the helmet.

'Give this to Canderous, he will know what it is,' Revan said. 'Give it to him, and he will know what has happened.'

'I will,' Bastila said, then studied the helmet. Instead of matching his armour it glowed in the light, a dull silver.

'He will know,' Revan said, then walked into the final chamber in this section of the Star Forge. It was an observation deck he used, but Malak had transformed it into some type of lab, full of cloning tanks, going by the bodies within. More importantly they seemed to be of him, rather than Malak. Perhaps they'd been fortunate enough to catch Malak before he learned the secret to transfer his essence.

'Alek, I am waiting,' Revan called, the hood on the robe pushed back. 'You could never turn Bastila. She has been restored, freed.'

'I see she didn't stop, how did it feel to kill her?' Malak taunted.

'How does it feel to know that your actions brought me the one I loved, the one that redeemed me? She lives, and will live for a long time,' Revan countered.

'No, you have slain her, I felt it!' Malak shouted. 'I know all that goes on in this place!'

'Do you really?' Revan asked, feeling that his plan had finally come together, all of their initial objectives accomplished. The security screen in the room flashed red, countless messages and images of Republic troops bringing the Star Forge closer to its destruction. Revan smiled for a moment, the gentle breeze he associated with Bastila so powerful it penetrated all through the Star Forge, even into the void of space.

A Sith capital ship blew up in the distance, cheers from the pilots on an open channel, even more calls of joy and victory as more of the enemy was destroyed or retreated.

'You dreams are failing, as is your empire, surrender and you yet may live,' Revan said, Malak's reply was to fall back on the Force, and it's darker side. Revan held out his hand, the lightning forming into a ball, Malak looking even more sickly than he did before. Revan pushed his hands forward, the lightning darting into the clone tubes, shorting out their life support systems, destroying the clones within. As soon as the last one died the confusion in his senses ended, only Bastila behind him, and Malak in front of him.

'No, you are weak!' Malak shouted, as if begging the universe to make it so. 'Only under the Dark Side could you bring the Mandalorians to heel!'

'Not true, but my soul was too shadowed to even claim that I was still a Jedi then,' Revan countered. 'If you are so lost, then you know there is only one way to end.'

'Yes, with your death!' Malak shouted, drawing his singe sabre. 'Face me as an equal! Use the Dark Side and take what you wish with all your heart!'

'I already have that which I desire most,' Revan said, both of his sabres lit, rather than an obvious blade the presence of such a deep darkness brought a power out of the lightsabre he'd not seen before. He could feel what few wounds he had heal as if he spent a day in meditation, his mind relaxed, ready for what would come. Malak surged forwards, one sabre met another, sparks showering the pair as they duelled.

* * *

Canderous swept into the room, the blaster installed aimed at Bastila, yet he did not pull the trigger, the helmet at her side had a silver tinge any Mandalorian recognised instantly. He kept the weapon trained on what he knew was a Dark Jedi, yet the two Jedi that had joined his assault, with the marines, on the Sith barracks stood dumbfounded.

'She can't be...' the first one exclaimed.

'I am, Canderous, take this, Revan said you would know what it is, and what it means,' Bastila said, her eyes open. He tried to resist the feeling of peace they carried, his soul in torment for a moment. He resisted the temptation to simply sit and wait for the rest of the fighting to end. He marched back out of the room after he changed his helmet, the Republic soldiers following, the two Jedi guarding her, but also watching.

Malak's armour burned as another strike landed on the chest plate, the armour now totally ineffective. The pale skin burned from the lightsabre blade, no blood drawn as the wound was instantly cauterised.

He groaned in pain, backpedalling, yet Revan would not give his opponent a chance to rest. Malak worked his sabre as fast as he could, all of his blocks just in time, yet he couldn't help but feel that he was only advancing towards a trap. For a moment he felt the Force openly mock him, then the sharp pain, then nothing as both his hands were taken off at the wrist. Revan spun, both blades at Malak's neck.

'Give up my old friend, if there is still Alek in there then let him speak,' Revan demanded.

'I am Alek!' Malak shouted, then laughed, the mechanical sound grating to all who could hear. 'I am Alek, there is no separation!'

'Then I am sorry my friend,' Revan said, ending the life of his former friend.

* * *

The surface of Rakata Prime was covered with shuttles and fighters, soldiers and pilots alike dancing and drinking, celebrating the end of the Civil War, at least for the moment. Now it would a simple matter of reclaiming the worlds still in the hands of the Sith as the greater threat of the Star Forge was no longer in orbit. The planet below was now different, even they could feel it.

Elsewhere two people sat in a cockpit, the only others aboard droids. Revan took Bastila's hand, both of them looking at the other. The pushed the lever to start the hyperdrive, stars merged into a wall of blue and white.


End file.
